


The Huntsmans Regret

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Evil Queen - Freeform, Gen, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Snow White retelling.  Ushijima is a reluctant huntsman who was ordered to kill the prince, Moniwa and take his heart back to the evil queen.





	The Huntsmans Regret

Ushijima heard the prince stumble behind him so he slowed his pace. The prince was quite a bit shorter than him, had been kept locked up for years so it was natural he could not keep pace with a huntsman such as Ushijima. It shouldn’t matter, whether the prince tripped or not, because Ushijima knew what was supposed to happen when they came to the end of their journey. But slow his pace he did, the rope that tied the princes hands together slackened as he was allowed to keep pace behind Ushijima.

Ushijima’s heart had been taken many years ago but even before the evil queen had dug out the offending organ and used it to control him completely many called him unfeeling. He had never understood people, even when he had his heart. He had killed for the queen before, had done so many times after she had gained complete control over him. He had stopped struggling, stopped fighting long ago.

So why did his feet feel so heavy? Why did he feel the constant need to look back and check on the prince who was following behind him, deep into the forest. The prince had to know what was to happen to him, there could be no question as to why the queen's huntsman would take the prince in the dead of night deep into the forest.

“Ah- sorry.” The prince mumbled as he stumbled, knocking into Ushijima’s back. Ushijima stilled, realized how far they had walked because he could no longer spot the moon. The sun would rise soon.

Ushijima turned to the prince, looked down at his slight form. Despite the frailness that being locked up for years had given the prince he didn’t cower under Ushijima’s heavy gaze. Most skittered out of his way as he walked past but the prince had never done so. He was afraid, Ushijima could see that in the slight tremble of his bound hands and the tightness of his shoulders. But he didn’t try to talk his way out of it, didn’t try to convince Ushijima on another course of action.

“This will be far enough.” Ushijima unsheathed the dagger at his side. The prince followed the movement with large, dark eyes.

Even half starved and dirty from living in the dungeons the prince, Moniwa, was beautiful. Far beautiful than the queen, who used the sacrifice of young pretty girls to fake her own beauty. Ushijima had seen beneath the magic, the queen was warped beyond recognition. Old and withered, haggard in a way that a hundred year old corpse would be. But Moniwa had taken after his own mother, the Kings first wife who had been kind as well as beautiful. Ushijima did not dwell on those days, he barely remembered them for he had just been a child at the time. Training to protect the very prince he was sent to kill.

“It’s going to be alright.” Moniwa’s bound hands clasped Ushijima’s. His fingers were cold but his grip was sure, Ushijima hadn’t even realized his hand holding the dagger was shaking.

Ushijima’s father had died trying to protect his son from the wicked queen. Since then Ushijima had not known an ounce of kindness, not until he was putting another prisoner in the dungeon and happened upon Moniwa. The prince had done most of the talking but Ushijima had stayed, had begun to sneak Moniwa fresh water and bits of bread to keep his strength up. Ushijima hadn’t realized that he had a shred of hope remaining that one day the prince would rise up and take back the kingdom.

They were doomed, the both of them.

“I have to kill you.” Not only kill him but carve out his heart while he was still breathing. He was to take that heart back to the queen, for her to do gods knew what with it.

“I know.” Moniwa reached up, fingers brushing against something wet. Ushijima hadn’t cried since his fathers death, didn’t know he still could produce tears.

“I have to.” Ushijima could feel the order burning through him. If he did not do it willingly the tainted magic would force him to do it, he would black out and would cause Moniwa even more pain. He pushed the prince to the ground, fingers tightening around the dagger even as the prince grabbed his wrist and moved it to his heart. He could see the whites all around Moniwas eyes, his breath was coming in short gasps. The prince was terrified, he didn’t want to die but he wasn’t going to make it harder to Ushijima.

“I’m sorry,” Ushijima whispered, the same thing he told all his victims. Most screamed or pleaded, some cursed him out but none had ever given him a shaky smile, tried to reassure him.

“This is not your fault.” Moniwa told him and Ushijima felt something work its way out of his throat, a hefty sob he couldn’t control even if he wanted to.

Magic hit the side of Ushijima, sudden and without warning. He could have used his own magic to get back on his feet, he could have blocked the physical blows that came next but his orders had been to kill the prince. So he let himself be blindsided, let them pull the prince away from him.

The queen called them raiders but they were rebels. Those loyal to the old king who had been tricked by an evil witch. Ushijima had walked deep into the forest hoping they would come to the princes rescue.

“Don’t kill him!” Ushijima did not agree with Moniwa, for he was only safe if Ushijima was dead. Ushijima did not care what happened to him, his life was forfeit long ago but Moniwa could still live.

It was the princes plea that was the last thing Ushijima heard before they knocked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> October 11th, 2019 - 11. Snow


End file.
